The present invention relates to a motor incorporating a speed reduction mechanism and including a brush holder and a method for manufacturing the motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-244851 describes prior art example of a motor incorporating a speed reduction mechanism that includes a motor main body, which includes a yoke housing, and a speed reduction unit, which includes a gear housing. When a resin brush holder is held between a flange of the yoke housing and the gear housing, screws tightly fasten a screw fastening portion of the flange and a fastening portion of the gear housing. The brush holder includes a holder main body that holds a power supplying brush, a connector used for external connection, and a link that links the holder main body and the connector.
There is a need to flatten the profile of such a motor in the direction orthogonal to the axial direction. Therefore, the connector of the brush holder extends in the same direction as the direction in which the screw fastening portions of the flange and the gear housing extend. That is, the link, which links the holder main body and the connector, is located between the screw fastening portions. Thus, a slot is formed in the link to avoid the screw. This narrows the link and lowers the rigidity of the brush holder.